As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,342,374; 3,866,715; 4,450,935; and 2,320,538; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse adjustable roof platform support apparatus.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these patented apparatus are uniformly deficient with respect to the simple fact that they are overengineered for the relatively simple task that they are expected to perform.
In fact virtually all of the patented constructions comprise multiple parts and components that are interconnected in a variety of ways; wherein, the mechanical failure of any portion of the apparatus will render the entire device inoperable.
In addition, the prior art constructions have evidently overlooked and/or ignored the age old maxim of using a simple tool for a simple task, and as a result undue complexity has crept into a field where this maxim has been honored more in the breach than in the observance.